1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly to a single projector imaging system configured to produce three-dimensional images.
2. Background Art
A common approach to producing three-dimensional images in a projection system is to employ “stereo vision.” In a stereo three-dimensional projection system, two different images are projected on a projection surface. Each image has data captured from a slightly different perspective. A first projector presents a first image, while a second projector presents a second, slightly different image that is overlayed on the first image. Special glasses then direct the images only to a single eye. For example, the first image may be directed into the right eye, and the second image may be directed into the left eye. The viewer's brain then resolves these images to deliver a depth perspective and make the images appear to “pop out” of the screen.
While the two-projector system works well in practice, it would be advantageous to have a single projector system capable of delivering three-dimensional images to a viewer. One problem with prior art single projector systems has been the introduction of visible artifacts, such as flicker. There is thus a need for an improved single-projector three-dimensional projection system that reduces or eliminates the visible artifacts associated with prior art designs.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.